Rejection of the mind
by Marau-chan
Summary: Vegeta's heart is rended in two as Bulma unwitingly denies his offer of bonding. *sigh!* Please read it and tell me what you think! It's my first fic to place on the web. Thanks ^.^


Disclaimer: Hello peoples! Thank you so much for coming here! I hope the story is good enough for you. I must warn you though. Vegeta has some OOC moments but I found this fic really sweet! * sniff * but then again I did write it at one in the morning..... * breaks of mumbling* But anyways! I need to say that I don't own DBZ, although I wish I did. Please do not sue! I'm a VERY poor person and all you would get for suing is, if your lucky, an old empty piggy bank and a headache. Oh well.... On with the story!  
  
Rejection of the Mind  
By Marau-chan  
  
A lone soul made its way onto the roof of the Capsule Corporation building. He sat down, his distinct figure silhouetted by the light of the starlit night sky. He rested his chin on his fist, brows furrowing in deep thought as he stared off into the darkness.   
Vegeta sighed softly to himself, letting the cool night breeze blow over his weary body. He wasn't the same; nothing was the same since that night the week before. Ever since.... He cut off his train of thought. No, he wouldn't dwell on that. But internally he knew it was impossible to go back to being himself. Not after what had happened.   
He just couldn't focus. Only his obsession with becoming the strongest had kept his body running. Inside, his usually disciplined thoughts were in complete chaos. Why had she done that to him? Didn't she realize what she had done? And the worst part was that she acted as if nothing unusual had happened. She tried to talk to him and argue with him as usual but, no, he wasn't about to go back to that.... Not after she'd hurt him like that.   
Vegeta's shoulders hunched slightly as a chill ran through him. Before he had come to this stupid planet, nothing had mattered to him save it for being the most powerful being in the universe. Then it had only strengthened since Kakarrot had defeated him. But now, stranded for life on the pathetic planet swarming with the weak species called humans, he had been changed. She had come into his life.   
She was beautiful, unlike any other female he had ever met. She had accepted him, given him food, shelter, and companionship. True, they didn't always get along the greatest, but she was there for him if he ever needed her. Not that he had ever needed her for more than just food and fixing his gravity room... at least he wouldn't admit that he needed her for more than just that. But then the feelings had come.  
The feelings were unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life. Before her, all he'd known was pain, deceit, pride, anger, and... he had to admit... loneliness. But she had changed all that. He began to care, to actually look forward to seeing her in the mornings. He began to live to see her eyes spark with life as they argued, to see her work diligently to fix his ever-breaking gravity room. He realized that she was unintentionally melting the ice walls that he had built around his heart but he was helpless to do anything except flow along with her beauty.   
Finally, months after the feelings had overtaken his being he'd admitted it to himself. It had taken half a year but Vegeta discovered he loved the woman. But how could he, the Prince of the Saiyans, ever tell her without damaging his pride? He'd found it harder and harder to stay silent about his discovery whenever she was near, but his pride kept his mouth in line.   
Vegeta remembered how he'd become more irritable, if that was possible, towards her, for his desperation and need for her grew with each passing day. He cursed himself, training savagely to muffle the now overwhelming need for her, but it increased, despite his strongest efforts. Soon, even his overbearing pride was smothered by the fierce feelings he had for her, but his rationalization was not.   
She had a mate, no matter how undeserving he was. That weakling human was so full of himself, strutting around the building like he owned it, smelling of deceit. Vegeta knew the moments he arrived what he had been doing the nights before. But the woman went on, oblivious to all that her cheating mate did behind her back and the fool human gave no sign whatsoever of guilt or care.   
At nights, Vegeta almost went insane at the sounds of croons and moans coming from her room across the hall. He couldn't stand the thought of what they were doing in there but he couldn't block them out. And she'd always wondered why he slept outside.   
Vegeta snorted into the air. It had been almost a relief when she had discovered that her weakling man had been cheating on her the whole time. The tension between the two lovers had been growing steadily since the first time they had gotten back together on the planet. Vegeta remembered the argument, the loud cursing and angry words. And then the sound of flesh against flesh, followed closely by the door slamming viciously shut.  
Vegeta remembered the silence that followed, shattered soon by a sound that was almost foreign to his ears. The sound of weeping. She had stumbled into the room, her beautiful features streaked with tears and her face twisted in pain. It had been too much for him. Vegeta had forgotten all discipline; all pride as he saw the only one he cared for in such distress. He had gathered her up and taken her into his arms. All that had mattered then was giving to her, comforting her, loving her until the tears stopped flowing from her eyes. But it had been too much for his mind. He needed her, perhaps even more than she needed him at that moment. He had reached out with his mind to lightly touch hers, to open up his heart for the first time in his life, to give her everything he was and everything she meant to him.  
He was going to give himself so completely to her that it required complete and total destruction of all emotional barriers. He had done this for her, for his love was so strong that now, since she was in his arms, he would do anything in the universe to make her his.... And him hers.  
What had happened next had shocked him, hurt him beyond words and feelings. She had pushed him away. Not physically, but she had shove his precious gift of everything he was, back in his face. She had rejected him, not even giving it enough time to see his mind, to even consider him.   
Vegeta had never felt pain like this, not even losing to Kakarrot or dying by Freeza's hated hand had even been close to the agony he felt now. Unguarded and bereft of any barriers, the dagger of her rejection struck his heart with full force. He'd reeled away from her, her sudden denial of his unconditional love tore through his being, leaving him alone in a world full of emptiness, pain, and loneliness.   
He barely remembered what had happened after that. The shock and horror of the moment had been too much and her being there only made it worse. Time passed in a blur and the next coherent thought that crossed Vegeta's mind was why? Why had she done that to him? Certainly he'd never given her a reason to hate him so much as to play with his feelings in such a cruel, twisted manner. Vegeta couldn't bear to think of her hating him. And still, even though she had hurt him in such a way as no one had ever been able to do before, even though she had torn his heart, shredding it with her casual rejection, he still loved her.   
Vegeta shook himself into the present. His eyes opened to peer lightly down at the grass below the building. With his heightened senses he could tell everything that was going on around him, but he didn't care. At that moment Vegeta realized his life was pointless. Why go on when the one you loved is forever in front of you but beyond your reach, tauntingly close but eternally far? Vegeta paused slightly. Moisture began to creep its way into his eyes and for the first time in his entire life, Vegeta let the tears flow for the loneliness and pain that invaded his entire being.  
  
Bulma brushed her long blue hair as she peered at her reflection in the mirror. She frowned lightly. She was a brilliant woman, known world wide for her genius inventions and amazing intelligence, but in all her life, there was one thing, one person she couldn't figure out.  
Vegeta. Why was he such an enigma to her? Why did he care one moment and then refuse to acknowledge her presence the next? He'd been so gentle, so tender with her the night that Yamcha and she had broken up. The pain of the moment had been so terrible and she'd thought that she would die from the sudden loneliness that overwhelmed her. But then he had come.  
Vegeta had taken her up, held her ever so gently in his soft, firm embrace, rocking her lightly from side to side as her tears diminished from her eyes. It had been astonishingly relaxing, and it had almost scared her when she felt herself feel so secure in his arms. She'd tried to force her mind to see that it was Vegeta that was holding her but Bulma soon found herself silenced by the tidal wave of feeling that this was right. This was how it was meant to be. Bulma had spent her entire life searching for her Prince Charming, even getting the dragon balls to wish for a boyfriend.   
Then she had always thought that Yamcha was the one for her. The one that would be with her for all times and stay loyal to the bitter end. But it was not to be. It seemed like only minutes before she had been cruelly tossed where she had started so very long ago. But Vegeta was there for her in her moment of vulnerability, not teasing or hurting her worse as she thought he would, but healing her, swathing her wounded heart in a way she thought was impossible for him.   
Bulma felt herself give in to him, felt her eyes droop as sleep began to overcome her. She rested her head on his solid chest, being soothed into slumber by the steady beat of his heart. Everything at that moment was perfect. Bulma couldn't think of another time in her life that she had felt so secure and protected, so comfortable. But then something alien had pressed at her mind. It was like the brush of a moth's wing but she didn't want to be bothered by anything that would shatter the moment. Bulma shoved it away, denying it entrance into her mind.   
She had felt Vegeta jerk beneath her, recoiling from her touch. He'd set her down ever so gently and stalked from the room. Bulma was shocked and hurt. What had caused such a sudden change in him? And she had thought he'd changed. At first, Bulma was furious. How dare he do this to her? How dare he act like he cared and comfort her pain and then shove her away as her feelings for him had established? Then all Bulma had wanted was to hurt him in some undeniable way to pay him back. But he never seemed to be around. Whenever she got a glimpse of him, he was always leaving.  
Soon, days after the event, Bulma discovered her true distress. She loved him. He'd helped her through possibly the most trying time in her life so gently and skillfully that it would be impossible not to love him.   
Bulma sighed as she pulled back from her mind. She stood up from her vanity, pausing just long enough to look out the window at the clear starlit sky. Bulma went to the windowsill, opening it enough to get a deep breath of the crisp night air. Suddenly she stopped, squinting slightly at a small shape on the roof. There was no possible way that Bulma could have mistaken it. What was Vegeta doing out there in the middle of the night?  
Bulma had so many unanswered questions, if he would only stay there long enough for her to reach him.... Bulma opened the window wider and squeezed her way out onto the rooftops. She tiptoed softly towards the figure but the closer she got, the more she knew something was wrong. He just wasn't standing right. Usually he had that insufferable air of a Prince, his posture always the same, head held high, shoulders squared, eyes staring scornfully at everything. But this was not the same. His head was lowered, shoulders rounded and hunched. Bulma quickened her step, suddenly worried about him.  
Her worry only grew, as he didn't seem to notice her. He was always alert. From the day he'd come into her life he had always noticed the things that no one else did, but now, with his back to her, he didn't even speak. Bulma gently raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder.   
Whatever she'd expected, it certainly wasn't for him to suddenly try to jerk away from her violently. She saw his hands clench tightly as he found that her hand was still on his shoulder. She saw his whole body tense beneath her touch.  
"Remove your hand, woman." She heard him growl lowly. Bulma blinked. Something was definitely wrong. She'd never heard anything other than anger and contempt in Vegeta's voice but now he'd just sounded... disturbed.  
"Vegeta..... What's wrong?" Bulma asked softly. He didn't respond immediately, but when he did, it was roughly, just as before.  
"Release me, now," he hissed forcefully. Bulma's hand tightened fractionally on his shoulder.  
"Not until you tell me why you've been acting so strange lately." When he didn't answer her she went on, "I know something's wrong. Vegeta come on, tell me. I'll understand." There was still silence from him. Bulma frowned. "Come on Vegeta! I'd never do anything to hurt you....." Her eyes widened as he suddenly spun away, pacing jerkily in front of her.  
"You never would, huh? Tell me something, woman. Since when have you been like that?" He snarled, his voice cracking in barely suppressed emotion. Bulma blinked again. What was he talking about? She hadn't done anything to him. What did he mean? She walked in front of him, stopping him from his pacing. She grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look her in the eyes.  
"Vegeta what the heck do you me....." Her eyes widened as she trailed off. He'd been crying. Bulma gasped as she saw the backwash of emotions in his usually guarded eyes. There was so much turmoil in his look, some of the emotions she recognized having had them most of her life also. Pain. The kind of look a struck dog gave its master if it hadn't done anything wrong. The kind of hurt that made you want to bite your lip to keep from crying out, and loneliness. A stark emptiness that was never filled, never sated.   
"Vegeta," she whispered in awe and slight terror. "What's going on?" Vegeta stared into her eyes, his onyx ones dilating at her sudden closeness.   
"Bulma," he breathed lightly, his hand coming up as if to brush through her hair. He shuddered slightly as an undefinable change ran through him. His eyes closed, face twisting in anguish.  
"Why...." He stopped, seemingly having to force the words out of his mouth. "Why did you do it?" Bulma stared in confusion as he demanded an answer she didn't possess.   
"Why did I what?" She questioned. Bulma saw a tremor run through his body. What was wrong with him? He was acting so odd. Her thoughts were cut off as she felt his hands gently grip her arms. She looked at him in surprise and shock. His eyes were inches from hers, their chaotic depth demanding an answer.  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Bulma stared in utter and total loss. Hate him? She anything but hated him. Bulma shook her head lightly.  
"What are you talking about? I've never hated you..." She broke off as he peered intently at her face. He seemed confused, lost, like he couldn't decide whether to be relieved or hurt.  
"Are you saying," he paused, as if searching for the correct wording. "Are you saying that you didn't understand?" Bulma sighed in frustration.  
"Understand what?" she all but snapped. He smiled slightly, but there was only bitterness to it.  
"The bonding process." That was the last straw. Bulma scowled in frustration.  
"Vegeta, stop talking in riddles and give me a straight answer! I have no idea at all about what you're talking about!" She glared at him, yanking back from his grip and placing her hands on her hips. To her amazement, his eyes lightened and a half smile with real pleasure in it graced his features. Bulma's eyes widened. He really was cute when he wasn't mad with the universe.   
"So what you're saying, woman, is that you unintentionally rejected my offer." Bulma growled low in her throat.  
"I swear, Vegeta! What offer? You never made me an offer! Or else I never knew about it." With that answer, Vegeta looked incredibly happy. He smirked at her.  
"Well, then I guess I should offer it to you again." With that, before she realized it, he'd closed the gap between them, taking her face gently in his hands and placing his lips on hers.   
Bulma felt a jolt running through her entire body. She felt his warm presence surround her as his lips moved gently on her own, the kiss sending sweet waves of pleasure humming along the lengths of her nerves. No one had ever kissed her like this before. Then the presence touched her mind again, shattering her world of security and pleasure once again. But this time, Bulma found it insistent, demanding an entrance into her mind, not allowing her to push it away like last time. Bulma gave into its want and suddenly found herself washed away from the world of reality into him. Vegeta's mind.   
Bulma found herself surrounded by thoughts, feelings, everything that had ever been him. She was overwhelmed by the gift. So deeply touched that all she could do was look, sort through his memories, feel his essence pour into her mind. She saw everything.   
She saw his childhood. The pain of being raised as an it. Nobody caring one way or another about your feelings, just about you being powerful. She felt the terror of the time when he'd been kidnapped by Freeza, the shock when he'd discovered his planet and father were both destroyed. She felt the agony of torment as Freeza's minions put him through torturous workouts and taunted him relentlessly. She saw how he erected the emotional barriers to protect himself from them. She saw how he forced himself to focus on other outside forces so as not to feel the loneliness that was filling his being.  
And then she saw herself in his mind. A figure so cloaked in ethereal beauty that she scarcely recognized it. She saw all she meant to him, all the times where his maddening desire for her had almost caused him to go insane. That was when she came upon the night. She saw the love that he had for her, how he'd felt her pain when he'd seen her tears. Then she saw it. He'd tried to bond with her on that night. He'd opened himself completely, something he'd never done for anyone before. And she'd pushed him away.  
Bulma gasped, feeling all the emotions that Vegeta had been through in the past few days. She felt his hurt, his overwhelming betrayal and loneliness. Now she understood. Bulma felt the connection between him and her begin to wan. No! She thought in sudden fury, I won't allow him to do this for me, to go through all this without anything to say for it! Bulma forced herself back into Vegeta's mind. She felt his shock and confusion and, as she opened up her mind to him, she felt his absolute burgeoning joy.   
She felt him enter her mind, felt him sort through her thoughts timidly. Bulma felt him feeling her every moment of joy, sorrow, pain, and anger. She felt him understand her in a way that no one in the universe was able. She felt him become one with her.  
The connection was broken abruptly this time. She found they were both wrapped up in one another's arms, his head resting on her shoulder. She felt him breathe her scent in. Bulma felt an indescribable shimmering between them.   
Bulma sighed softly, running a hand up and down his muscular back. He smirked against her neck.  
"You didn't refuse me this time." He pushed her gently back, his eyes warm. "Now you're mine." She smiled silently at him, but froze in shock as he bit her gently on the nose. For some reason, Bulma gently placed her teeth on his chin, nipping him lightly. An undefinable tension ran out of his body as the shimmering between them grew stronger. She nuzzled him gently on the neck and felt him shiver.   
"I love you, Vegeta." She whispered to him. She felt him stiffen slightly before responding.  
"I love you also, my Bulma," She sighed in soft wonder. As he lifted her into his arms once   
again, Bulma knew she'd found her Prince, the soulmate she would be with for all eternity.  
  
* sniff! * now don't you just want to go skip in a field of daisies?!? Sorry. Any ways, I would be so appreciative if you would review this story. It would mean a lot to me! Please.... If you do, I promise to post more stories! Tell me what you thinks! Ja ne!  



End file.
